User blog:Wallnut3457/Rap Battle 25: LeBron James vs Kobe Bryant
This battle features American professional basketball player for the Miami Heat, LeBron James vs American professional basketball player for the Los Angeles Lakers, Kobe Bryant. Two Great NBA players but who will win when they duel in a rap battle? Enjoy! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY!! LEBRON JAMES! VS KOBE BRYANT!!! BEGIN! LeBron James: I'm gonna win this battle like crushing the Bulls! It's time to prove this ex-Cavalier ain't no fool! The Small Forward of the Heat will grind you to bits! You'll come back from injury? No one gives a shit! You're a Jordan wannabe, I can dunk and drive! I'm the first pick of Miami Heat's starting five! Go back to Pennsylvania because you're way past your prime! Hang your jersey in your locker because you've gone overtime! Kobe Bryant: Here's a fact, I can grill slam on headbanded kings! You're just Heat's version of Paul Pierce who can't do anything! I'm the greatest in NBA, even better than MJ! You actually have the guts to step up and fight this way? When you brought in Chris Bosh, our whole team burst into laughter! That dude is prehistoric, he should've just stayed with the Raptors! My career is so fresh and young like Nick! How do you expect a championship when you don't even have a dick? LeBron James: I spit pain! Excruciating like your Achilles heel! Your team lost to us by 6 points last game so how do you feel? You know why my number is 6? That's the only points you'll ever make! Your team's a rip-off of Clippers minus Chris Paul and Blake! Kobe Bryant: When the Lakers need a win, they just pass it to their SG! And your face is so inappropriate, I'd rate it R-20! You know why my number is 24? That's the length of your hairline! Go to the floorwax shop because you haven't learned how to shine! LeBron James: Practice your crossovers on the hot body of Nash! When I go for the slaaaaammm dunk, it's right on the cash! I step on deer and kick blue horse ass! You will soon be forgotten, just a speck in the past! I'm the next gen player and soon you'll be gone! So bow down to King James cuz you lost to LeBron! Kobe Bryant: Enough with that shit! I can beat you one on one! I can even do it with my eyes closed, LeBron! I'll cover your black, white and red with streaks of purple and yellow! I'm the MVP all-star championship fellow! Allow me to extinguish your team's burning ball! You want a brawl? Let me ring up Blake, Kaman and Gasol! You want me to play your video game, putting my console at risk? I'd play 2K14 but my console doesn't read floppy disks! You cry from a sprain, my injury brings me power! I have championships to win while all you had is Juwan Howard! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! Who Won? LeBron James Kobe Bryant (Any part of the battle that seems similar to other battles made in the ERB wiki or by other ERB's made by NicePeter and EpicLloyd are only coincidental and have not been copied nor stolen from others. This battle is 100% genuine and made by the creator himself) Category:Blog posts